


So many different Parts

by Labradorloverr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradorloverr/pseuds/Labradorloverr
Summary: Sorry this is so short!! I'm going to make a second chapter eventually.





	So many different Parts

-Keith’s POV-

I've seen so many different parts of him, and I love every single one...the idiot…  
“I'll stick you in a worm hole!!”  
His serious side.  
“No one can replace Shiro. We all miss him. But the black lion has chosen you and I respect its choice.”  
His confidence.  
“I'm like the cool, ninja,sharpshooter.”   
The goofball.  
“Alright! Razzle Dazzle!!...for the war effort of course…”   
His vulnerable side.  
“Ah...K-Keith! Keith ah! S-Stop teasing...p-please…”  
That is one of my personal favorites. But this...I never expected...this. He's my boyfriend and I had no idea.  
Me joining the momora has been hard for both of us. We text whenever we can and talk on the phone. I can tell this is hurting him. Our phone conversations make me feel so terrible  
-a few weeks ago-  
“It's okay Lance I'm here...just imagine I'm here with you,” he's crying again. I can hear him sobbing into the pillow. He sleeps in my room now and uses my jacket as a pillow cover.   
“Why don't y-you just c-come back...don't you l-love me?”  
“Of course I do. But this is for the best.” I couldn't go back. The look he had when he said he wanted to step aside was...it wasn't Lance. He needed to realize how incredible he was. This seemed to be the only way.   
“Keith let's go,” there was a knock on my door. Training time. Bleh.  
“I'm sorry baby I have to go.”  
“N-No no please don't.”  
“I have to go get my ass beat by two other guys,” I heard him laugh softly. “There it is. That pretty laugh.”  
“Shut up...I love you.”  
“I love you too,” I hung up and after that we didn't talk for about three weeks. So I decided to give a surprise visit. I said hello to Shiro and everyone else and then went to my old room knocking, he might be naked.   
“Lance? Hey it's me,” that's weird he didn't open. “Hey Lancey lance. It's keef,” still nothing. “Your super handsome, mullet boyfriend...are you like wearing lingerie or something?” I was getting worried and tried opening the door. It was locked, so they finally put locks on the doors when I actually need to get in. “Lance open the door,” I noticed a key pad. So I tried his birthday, nope, my birthday was also wrong. I was thinking for five minutes. Then I remembered something. When we met at the garrison…  
-a little over a year ago-  
“Keith Kogane?”  
“Here…” Iverson was doing attendance. We were going to get our class assignments. I already knew from Shiro that I was going to be in-  
“Fighter pilot,” obviously. He went through a few more names. “Lance McClain?”  
“Here sir!!” I had noticed him before, I think he was Cuban. Pretty blue eyes, bright smile, loud laugh. He was really cute.  
“Cargo pilot.”  
“W-What…” that was surprising. He did pretty good in the simulation except a few mistakes.  
“You heard me cargo pilot.”  
“Sir I...I got a pretty high score. I don't understand why-”  
“It's true. Your score was one of the highest. However unnoticed how you tried to do it just like Mr.Kogane. That is basically cheating and a pilot who can't think for themselves is meant to be cargo, not fighter class.” People laughed, I kind of noticed how he was doing it like me but didn't care. I looked over at him and his face was red with embarrassment, and he looked devastated. Are those...tears...he suddenly looked at me and stood up.   
“You listen up Keith Kogane! You are officially my rival! I will surpass you! Never forget this day!” He sits back down and the big guy next to him smiled and patted his shoulder. Lance had a smug look on his face now. But that look of sadness and crushed dreams...he was right. I wouldn't forget.   
-back to present-  
That was it! That day. I put it in and it worked and the doors opened.   
“Lance! Baby why didn't you open...o-oh my g-god…” I staggered back. Blood, blood everywhere.


End file.
